


Fever

by MissEms



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Illnesses, M/M, One Shot, References to Illness, Sick Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 20:44:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5512694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissEms/pseuds/MissEms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is sick in the middle of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fever

Phil woke up to something gently poking at his arm. The man yawned, blinking open his eyes only to see Dan standing at the side of his bed.

  
"Hmm?" He grumbled, looking to his bedside clock. It was nearly three o'clock in the morning. What was Dan doing waking him up? 

  
"Im sorry, I really didn't want to wake you," Dan said softly. "I just can't find the fever reducer stuff and if I don't take it I'll probably die," he said in a tone of voice that made it hard for Phil to decide if he was joking or not. 

  
He sat up, pushing his glasses up onto his face, and flicked on the light beside his bed. "Dan," he said quietly. "You look awful."

Dan's face was extremely pale, aside from his cheeks, which were incredibly rosy. There were dark circles under his eyes, and he was physically shivering. He was also hugging his stuffed bear to his chest and his hobbit hair was sticking out in several directions. He looked terribly miserable.

  
"I feel awful, Phil," Dan replied, sniffling.

  
"C'mon, let's go get you some medicine," Phil said. He stood up and Dan reached out for the older man's hand. Phil grabbed it and led him to the kitchen, sitting him down in a chair.

  
Phil placed a hand on Dan's forehead, instantly noticing how hot he was. He frowned. "Dan honey, you're burning up," he said softly, moving his hand from Dan's forehead to his cheek.

  
"I know. I'm freezing though," Dan said quietly, still clutching his bear. "And I couldn't find the fever reducer liquid, only the pills." Phil frowned, hating to see Dan so miserable.

"Can you tell me everything that's wrong?" Phil asked. 

Dan nodded. "I'm freezing, I'm aching, my head hurts, and so does my throat. My nose is all sniffly, and I just want to collapse into a heap and die," he said sadly. 

Phil frowned, running his hand gently up and down Dan's back as he spoke. 

  
"I'm sorry you're feeling so awful. Let's get you fixed up alright?"

Dan nodded, absentmindedly playing with the bear in his lap.

"I'll be right back," Phil promised.  
He left the room, retuning a moment later with a bottle of liquid fever reducer, a bottle of liquid pain reducer, and a cold wash cloth.

  
He handed the cloth to Dan. "Put this on your forehead okay?" Dan nodded and did as he was told as Phil measured out the medicine.

  
"Here you go," he said, handing the first small cup to Dan. Dan swallowed the medicine, cringing at the taste, then did the same for the other kind.

  
"There we go. That should bring the fever and the pain down," Phil said. "It seems like you've got the flu."

  
Dan nodded stiffly, still visibly shaking. "I hate it," he complained sadly. "I just want to feel better."

  
"Aw don't worry love, you'll feel better soon. C'mon lets get you to sleep, alright?" Phil suggested, holding out his hand for Dan.

  
Dan nodded and took Phil's hand, still holding his bear in the other, and stood up.  
"Can I- um," Dan mumbled quietly.

   
"Can you what?" Phil asked as they walked down the hall.

  
"Can I stay with you tonight?" Dan asked. "It's okay if you don't want me to. I wouldn't want you to get sick or anything."

  
Phil smiled and nodded. "Of course you can," he said, squeezing Dan's hand.

  
Dan smiled gratefully. "Sorry I woke you up," he said as they went into Phil's room.

  
"Don't worry about it okay? I'm glad you woke me up. I wouldn't want you to be miserable and still trying to find the medicine."

  
Dan smiled, climbing into Phil's bed and hugging his bear close to his chest. "Thank you," he whispered.

  
Phil just smiled and laid beside Dan. "No need to thank me." He opened his arms as an invitation, and Dan immediately accepted, pressing himself into Phil's embrace.

  
"I love you, Bear," Phil whispered the nickname he hadn't used in ages. "You'll feel better soon, I promise. Just get some sleep alright?"

  
Dan nodded, already half asleep. "Mm Love you Ph-" he mumbled sleepily against the older man's chest.

  
Phil smiled and pressed a kiss to the top of Dan's head lovingly. "Get well soon, okay?"

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a comment with any feedback or thoughts :)


End file.
